wills_swtorfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Niurus
''"A monster, we were with him when assaulting that Republic space station and not once did he make a facial expression or even express emotion in his face but it felt like he did." ''-Imperial Soldier Lord Niurus (translating to despair) was a Sith Lord within the Sith Empire and served as an enforcer for his master Darth Arren during his time as a Sith Lord. Biography Early Life As an apprentice, Niurus always showed that muscular enforcer side of him as he was quite a tall man for such a young age. Niurus was brought into the Sith Order and then was trained in the Sith academy on Dromund Kaas. Niurus would be physically strong and relied on his strength more than he did his technique or using the force and this made him feared even more amongst his peers. Darth Arren who was a young Sith Lord chose to take on Niurus as his apprentice as he saw it as quite a challenge for him to take on seeing Niurus pure raw strength. Now under the tutelage of Darth Arren, Niurus worked quite well and served as an excellent bodyguard for the young Sith Lord. Niurus would eventually see his master become a Darth and in turn Niurus would get promoted to Sith Lord for his service to Arren, later down the line Arren would be put on the Dark Council which then Arren got slightly cocky and when meeting Niurus again wanted him to bow to him as he is on the Council now. Niurus seeing this confidence would not bow seeing that his master was now blatantly disrespecting him, Arren seeing this disobedience would initiate a duel between him and his bodyguard which would also be a test for the Sith Lord to see how his powers have grown. The duel would be brutal with both sides suffering cuts and other injuries however Arren would get the edge of the duel and slice near Niurus' neck and his eyes which left him without sight and breath. Arren now winning would tell Niurus that he was being taught a lesson to always obey those more powerful than you, after the duel as punishment Niurus would be given cybernetics on his eyes and a mask for him to breath through and Arren saw this as a branding of Niurus. Niuruis however did not really hate his cybernetics and rather saw them as an improvement to his body allowing him to actually have better sight and controlled breathing which helped him in duels. Great Galactic War Niurus, after his tough duel with his master, became instead of a bodyguard he became an enforcer for Arren and helped oversee any projects that his master wanted to be done. Niurus would also be his master's butcher as he would kill anyone his master thought that he didn't need to kill himself. However in the year 3655 BBY Niurus was going to Korriban to oversee the training of Arren's new apprentice when he would be intercepted by Lord Skohl who was sent by Darth Prel to kill him as Prel was trying to cripple Arren's power base, Skohl would be successful as he would kill Niurus who was then found dead on Korriban. Category:Characters